


Military

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [52]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Military, N7 Month 2020, N7 month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Written forN7 Monthover on tumblr.  The Day 14 prompt was 'military'.
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416





	Military

**Author's Note:**

> Super short - a quick look into part of Allie's backstory.

When Allie was growing up, she never considered leaving Mindoir. She was born and raised there. Her entire family was there. She always thought she'd finish school and get a job working on one of the docks, unloading the freighters, or maybe help out in an office. She never had a desire to travel, to wander the stars, or to fight. Life on Mindoir was idyllic. Safe.

Allie Shepard was more than ok with that.

Then the batarians showed up and took everything from her. She lost her friends, her family, her neighbors. Things weren't safe anymore and Allie didn't know what to do with her future. Everything she knew and had planned for was ripped away from her in a matter of hours. She watched, though, wrapped in a blanket and a mug of something hot in her hands, as Alliance soldiers worked their way through the colony, defending the survivors and offering aid and assistance. It was the epiphany Allie didn't even know she was waiting for.

She _knew_ she needed to enlist. She _had_ to. She wanted to help other people the way those soldiers helped her. She owed it to her family and everyone else who lost their lives to the slavers that attacked the colony. She wasn't old enough to sign up yet, but Allie swore to the people she lost that the instant she turned eighteen, she would join the ranks of the Alliance military and help other people the way she and the other survivors had been helped.


End file.
